The Dream
by Irishclover
Summary: Not ever going to update this. Sorry if you liked it, I did it as a joke and have not real motivation to continue.
1. The Dream

Title: The Dream (subject to change)  
  
Part: 1 of ?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: R just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: (You know I was looking and almost no one has a disclaimer in their post…) Ok, so I do not own anything. Disney owns Motocrossed and I'm just borrowing for a little while and I'm gonna try to play nice. So don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student. *Grin*  
  
Summary: Umm… I don't want to give to much away but Andy has an interesting dream.  
  
Archive: FF.net, my page when I get it up and running. Anyone got a Motocrossed site that wants this dirty little number?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not. You will all probably flame me as well so sure.  
  
Spoilers: watch the movie and then umm… forget all that you saw. I don't like Dean. He was a dork.  
  
Notes: This has twincest in it. So if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Dedication: To Mistress Evil, because I don't think I have laughed so hard about flames since I read that Judas/Jesus fic and all of his flamers. You rock!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
  
  
Andy sat and stared at the blank computer screen that was supposed to be his history term paper. He leaned back into the chair thinking about what to write. His hands tapped the keys lightly without typing anything. 'Why does this have to be so hard?', Andy thought to himself. He heard the door open behind him. Andy didn't really pay attention to who walked in but said a brief 'hi' anyway. Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't really notice that who ever it was didn't answer him. Andy just continued to tap the keys and hold a dim hope that the essay would do itself.  
  
When the feminine hands touched his shoulders, Andy jerked forward only to be dragged back, so that his back was against the chair. They were nice hands, slightly calloused with a fresh coat of dark red nail polish. The hands worked their way down Andy's arms making the hairs stand on end. Andy being curious to whose hands these were, turned to look only to have one of those nice hands turn his head forward again. That's when he felt the lips on his neck. Gently sucking and licking at the soft flesh on is neck.  
  
Andy moaned a little bit. He quickly became turned on to this. 'If only I know who this was', Andy thought to himself. Her hands worked her way down his chest and at the hemline of this shirt. 'I can't believe she is teasing me like this!' Her teasing and his quiet musings lasted a few more minutes when his lovely hand attacker was caught off guard. Andy jerked around and saw a similar face staring back at him.  
  
"Andrea?" Andy's first words to her startled her as she came back to the real world.  
  
His next word of, "why?" was quickly covered up by Andrea stealing a hard quick kiss and then it all shattered.  
  
Andy jumped up and almost hit his head on the bunk bed. 'What the hell was that? Andi is my sister, she is my twin. Why am I thinking this way? God she was hot. No, no, no. I can't think like this. I have to calm down. She has really soft hands. God, I can't do this. How am I going to face her in the morning?' Andy laid back down but never really went back to sleep. The thought of Andi was still swimming around in his head. 


	2. The Next Morning

Title: The Dream (subject to change)  
  
Part: 2 of ?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: R just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: (You know I was looking and almost no one has a disclaimer in their post…) Ok, so I do not own anything. Disney owns Motocrossed and I'm just borrowing for a little while and I'm gonna try to play nice. So don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student. *Grin*  
  
Summary: It's the next day…  
  
Archive: FF.net, my page when I get it up and running. Anyone got a Motocrossed site that wants this dirty little number?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not. You will all probably flame me as well so sure.  
  
Spoilers: Watch the movie and then umm… forget all that you saw. I don't like Dean. He was a dork.  
  
Notes: This has twincest in it. So if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Dedication: To my one and only reviewer: Harsh Girl. Thanx. I feel happy someone reviewed this and actually liked it. Hehehe… so this is for you.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Next Morning  
  
The annoying beep of the alarm clock woke Andy up as he smacked the living shit out of the clock in his groping for the snooze button.  
  
"Shuuddup!" Andy yelled as his fingers found the button.  
  
Andy slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower. Turning the water on to hot and full blast he waited for the steam to start before getting in. Only then did he actually start to wake up. As he came out of the hazy sleep he remembered bits of his dream. The hands teasing his skin and that kiss. 'God that kiss was wonderful. God what am I thinking? That was Andi!' Despite the whole situation, Andy started to get turned on.  
  
Andy promptly turned the water to cold. After standing there under the cold water for so long he turned off the water and got out. Andy wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Only to run smack into Andrea.  
  
Andrea was wearing a pair of little cotton sleep shorts and a matching tank top. 'God she's hot', Andy thought before closing his mind to the whole thought.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Andrea asked her twin.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Earth to Andy! Today is Saturday and we don't have practice or anything."  
  
"Saturday? Why did I even get up? Ughh…"  
  
"Pray you didn't take up all the hot water or your dead", Andrea warned as she walked past Andy to the bathroom.  
  
After she shut the door Andy muttered, "I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
~~  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Sorry its so short but I have got to run. I'm late! 


	3. Afternoon time

Title: The Dream (subject to change)  
  
Part: 3 of ?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: R just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: (You know I was looking and almost no one has a disclaimer in their post.) Ok, so I do not own anything. Disney owns Motocrossed and I'm just borrowing for a little while and I'm gonna try to play nice. So don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student. *Grin*  
  
Summary: Same day a little bit later.  
  
Archive: FF.net, my page when I get it up and running. Anyone got a Motocrossed site that wants this dirty little number?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not. You will all probably flame me as well so sure.  
  
Spoilers: Watch the movie and then umm. forget all that you saw. I don't like Dean. He was a dork.  
  
Notes: This has twincest in it. So if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Dedication: To all of the lovely people that took time to review. Love you guys. And as always to Harsh Girl for being the first.  
  
Chapter Three: Afternoon time  
  
Andy sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was reading a new racing magazine, totally not aware of anything going on around him.  
  
'Would you look at that bike. Now that would be totally awesome to ride.'  
  
Andy's excitement was soon trashed when he heard an exciting scream come off from his left and a warm body sail over the couch arm into his lap. Andrea had her feet propped up on the couch arm and her belly was across his lap. Her small breasts smacking the outer part of his leg and she bounced. Her arms were stretched out in front of her as she held a different racing mag.  
  
Andy felt himself stiffen at the sudden closeness of her warm body.  
  
"Umm. Andi? What is all the screaming about?" Andy asked tentatively, not sure how is voice was going to react on him.  
  
"Look? We are on the cover of this new racing mag! Isn't that like the coolest thing ever?" Andi handed him the magazine and then laid her head on her arms.  
  
"Wow. Never thought that would happen. Have Mom and Dad seen this?"  
  
"Nope. We should buy a few more and like frame one or something."  
  
"Yeah. good idea."  
  
Andrea was getting kind of squirmy again, causing Andi to get really uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong Andy?" Andi said as she flipped over and sat down in his lap while putting her arms around him.  
  
"Umm. nothing. yeah. nothings wrong."  
  
"You sure?" Andi studied her twin's face. She knew he was lying to her, he just didn't know why.  
  
"Positive."  
  
'Oh god Andi, get off my lap. I just want to drag you down on this couch and kiss you until I'm out of breath. Bad thoughts. oh god I want you.'  
  
"Well I'm going to go now, Andy. Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah, just fine."  
  
Andy watched his twin walk out of the room, with a slight sway in her step.  
  
'When did her ass get that cute? God I'm nasty. This is my sister. I need another shower.'  
  
  
  
~~  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Dinner A Week Later

Title: The Dream (subject to change)  
  
Part: 4 of ?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: R just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: (You know I was looking and almost no one has a disclaimer in their post.) Ok, so I do not own anything. Disney owns Motocrossed and I'm just borrowing for a little while and I'm gonna try to play nice. So don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student. *Grin*  
  
Summary: A week later Andi has some happy news that Andy really doesn't want to hear.  
  
Archive: FF.net, my page when I get it up and running. Anyone got a Motocrossed site that wants this dirty little number?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not. You will all probably flame me as well so sure.  
  
Spoilers: Watch the movie and then umm. forget all that you saw. I don't like Dean. He was a dork.  
  
Notes: This has twincest in it. So if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Dedication: To everyone. Your great. And as always, to Harsh Girl. You're the greatest.  
  
Chapter Four: Dinner A Week Later  
  
"When are Mom and Dad coming home?"  
  
"In a week or so, why?" Andy asked as he scooped some mac and cheese on to his brother's plate.  
  
"Because I can't live off of you're cooking. What is this?"  
  
"It's- "  
  
"Food time. Hello everyone. How are we today?" Andi practically sang as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine, but we have no edible food." Jason said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Great sis. Why are so you happy?" Andy said after glaring at his little brother.  
  
"Well."  
  
Jason and Andy shared a look. Andrea was up to something.  
  
"Well what?" Andy said rather impatiently.  
  
"Well, I've got a date with Kevin Sampson. Isn't that like the coolest thing ever? He is so hot."  
  
"Oh." Andy and Jason said flatly.  
  
"What? Isn't this important news? I mean is he only the hottest and more popular guy at school."  
  
"Sounds like a loser to me." Jason said sarcastically.  
  
"Well fine then stay out of it. I just thought you guys would be happy for me."  
  
"We are sis. I'm really happy for you. When is your date?" Andy lied, but really tried to be happy for her.  
  
'She has a date? Well no duh people would be interested in her. I mean look at her she is so hot. Down boy.'  
  
"Tomorrow night. We are going to have some dinner and then go to a movie. Cool and classic don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah. Want some Mac and Cheese?"  
  
Andi looked down at it and stepped back.  
  
"Umm. I think I'll pass. I think we need to get you some cooking skills and like fast."  
  
~~  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. After The Date

Title: The Dream (subject to change)  
  
Part: 5 of ?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: R just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: (You know I was looking and almost no one has a disclaimer in their post.) Ok, so I do not own anything. Disney owns Motocrossed and I'm just borrowing for a little while and I'm gonna try to play nice. So don't sue me, I'm a very poor college student. *Grin*  
  
Summary: The Aftermath of the Date.  
  
Archive: FF.net, my page when I get it up and running. Anyone got a Motocrossed site that wants this dirty little number?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not. You will all probably flame me as well so sure.  
  
Spoilers: Watch the movie and then umm. forget all that you saw. I don't like Dean. He was a dork.  
  
Notes: This has twincest in it. So if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Dedication: As always to Harsh Girl. And to Kat for the e-mail. *love*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: After The Date  
  
Andy sat crashed out on the couch watching an old X-Files re-run. Everyone else was either gone or asleep. His brother was asleep upstairs and his parents were gone for the week checking out new riders. His sister was on a date. Andy sat there watching the episode in the dark, but his mind kept thinking.  
  
'I should be happy for her. Well, really I am. That's great that she is seeing people. Yeah. This guy seemed nice enough anyway. Kevin was his name I think. He is an athlete from school and has good grades. It's perfect really. Perfect for Andi the cheerleading motocrosser. Hehehe. that's funny.'  
  
Andy heard a slamming of a car door and someone running up the walk. That's when he heard the words coming from Kevin, "You fucking slut." He started to get off the couch when Andi came running in. Her skirt was wrinkled and she had mascara tracks down her face because she was crying.  
  
"Andrea?" Andy asked tentatively, not wanting to scare her.  
  
Andrea took one look at her brother and burst into tears again, then launched herself in to her brother's arms.  
  
Andy was too startled for words for a second. He then wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He started to whisper soothing words to her and then she started to finally calm down.  
  
"Let me take you upstairs to your room."  
  
Andi mumbled an ok. Still clutching Andy's tear soaked shirt she walked up to her room with him.  
  
Andy had her sit on the bed as he knelt down and took off her shoes. Andi then lay down on the bed, scooting over so Andy could lie down as well. Once he did that her held her in his arms.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Andi looked into the eyes of her twin. She took a ragged breath before speaking.  
  
"He. he. Kevin wanted me to." Andi faulted and then dropped her gaze.  
  
"It's going to be ok. Tell me when you are ready. Ok?"  
  
Andi took a long time afterward to answer his question. Andy didn't think she was going to tell him. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"He wanted me to have sex with him. I told him no but he didn't want to take no for an answer. I was so scared. I'm so glad to be home."  
  
"Your safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'll protect you."  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" Andi asked, embarrassed but hopeful at the same time.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want."  
  
Andy could scarcely breathe when Andi took off her top and her skirt to reveal a matching pair of bright pink lacy, see thru underwear. She didn't even bother to put anything on over it as she climbed back into bed and under the sheets. Andi looked at him as he got off the bed.  
  
"Something wrong Andy?"  
  
"No, nothing." Andy unzipped his pants and took off both shirts he was wearing. He placed them on a pile next to the bed. He felt kind of weird stripped down to only his boxers. It was kind of cold so he flicked off the light and slid under the covers with Andi. Andi scooted so she was next to him, and then laid her head down on his chest. She soon fell fast asleep.  
  
'I've dreamed of this. God her underwear is hotter than anything. I need to calm down or she is going to notice how 'happy' I am. It's kind of nice having a girl use you chest as a pillow. I think I could get used to this.'  
  
Soon after that, Andy was fast asleep too.  
  
~~  
  
End Chapter 5 


End file.
